Summoning the Doctor
by comicbookgirl.001
Summary: The Time War went differently the Time Lords survived and the Lady President Romana summons the Doctor to Gallifrey to help with a recent discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything related… *cries and stamps foot eats jelly babies*.**

**A/N: Good day! So I'm thinking of discontinuing my other Doctor Who story 'Slytheen and Louis XIV' but if you want to read and review it the go ahead, but please don't flame it! So yeah ok about this story, in this story the Time War happened and everything BUT it ended differently and Gallifrey wasn't destroyed; Romana III is still the Lady President (come on face it Romana rocks). However I am a shipper of RomanaXDoctor so expect plenty of that, maybe it's because of Tom Baker and Lalla Ward's on screen chemistry. And can I just say, I don't support the idea the River is Romana so don't expect any of that… Onward with the story! **

Martha Jones was stood in the TARDIS console room; the Doctor was having a conversation on the TARDIS scanner with a woman with a short black pixie like bob and bright green eyes, the Doctor looked and sounded angry. They eventually broke of the conversation, the Doctor pushed past Martha; he was muttering something she couldn't decipher he started tapping coordinates into the TARDIS. Martha decided to break the rather awkward silence.

"So, who was that?" Martha said moving next to him and putting her hands behind her back.

He looked up at her,

"Who was who?"

"That woman you were just talking to." Martha inclined her head toward the TARDIS scanner.

"Oh, she's a friend of mine, well I say friend…" He said looking at the scanner.

"Right and where are we going?"

"Martha Jones, I am taking you to Gallifrey… I just hope they're in a good mood…" The Doctor muttered the last part.

"Who do you hope is in a good mood?" Martha asked.

"My people, the Time Lords."

"Oh." Martha replied. As if on cue the TARDIS engines made the sound that told Martha they were landing. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Come on." He sighed as they walked towards the door. When they opened the door they were greeted by the woman who the Doctor had been talking to moments before.

"Doctor!" The small impish woman said

"Romanadvoratrelundar" The Doctor replied.

"Who's your friend?" Romanadvoratrelundar asked.

"Martha Jones. Romana. Romana. Martha." The Doctor introduced the two women.

"Human I suppose…" Romana replied.

"Yes." The Doctor replied sharply.

"Um, sorry but what's going on?" Martha interrupted. Both the Doctor and Romana turned to look at her like she had something insane.

"I am the Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar, Romana or Fred for short. I'm a very old friend of the Doctor's."

"We were more than friends last I checked Romana!" The Doctor protested rather quietly.

"What do you mean for than friends?" Martha asked she realised it must've been a stupid question.

"We're soul mates, if you believe in such nonsense any way…" Romana answered.

"Anyway, moving swiftly on!" The Doctor appeared to be desperate to change the subject.

"I suppose you'll be wondering why I summoned you here." Romana said.

"Now you mention it…" The Doctor muttered.

"You may remember that sometime ago our race was at war with the Daleks?"

"Kind of hard to forget, so yeah."

"Well we've found a one… a living one. And I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help us track it down?" Romana said innocently.

"When you say track it down…" The Doctor mused.

"I mean help us get it… We know where it is we just need a little help." Romana explained further.

"What if I refuse?"

"I know you won't refuse so I haven't considered." Romana said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah."

"Anyway Doctor I need to speak to you privately." She grabbed the Doctor's wrist and led him through some double doors. Martha was left alone in a large room with window that took up the entire wall, Martha walked over to the window she could see a landscape all with red grass, Martha looked up to see the sky it was orange.

"Strange…" Martha muttered to herself.

**A/N: Okay, okay I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! In the next chapter we head into the room where the Doctor and Romana are… Don't worry nothing M rated occurs (because I am terrible at writing them and because it wouldn't be right) it stays in the T zone… Until next time! Read and Review! Please no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Well I still don't own Doctor Who. **

**A/N: Bonjour! Alright so, I'm updating already because I like this story! By the way this story takes place after The Lazarus Experiment.**

The Doctor stood across from Romana. They were in a large room which the Doctor knew to be Romana's main sitting area away from all the stress of being Gallifrey's President.

"What do you want Romana?" The Doctor asked with crossed arms.

"I wanted to ask why you continue to travel with humans, female humans." She said with her head held high. The Doctor could see the ice cold Time Lady she was when he first met her when she acted like this.

"I travel with them because they're my friends! You could come with me, if you wanted to anyway…" The Doctor explained.

"I can't come with you, I have work to do!" Romana said exasperatedly.

"That's your choice Romana. You know I love it if you came with me and Martha wouldn't mind it she said she wasn't interested in me, even after a genetic transfer, and I mean come on not many can resist me…" The Doctor said. Romana raised a fine black eyebrow in humour…

"You flatter yourself." She said coldly.

"What has happened to you Romana?" The Doctor asked sadly.

"What do you mean? I had to become tougher and sharper because otherwise people wouldn't have taken me seriously; they used to try to take advantage of my naivety and try to feed me their ideas! Doctor would you have rather had me be a weak President?" She said, she wasn't quite shouting but her voice was trembling.

"You were perfect Romana! People would've learnt that you weren't naïve enough to listen to their ideas. Romana you could never be weak." The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry." Romana said suddenly after around five minutes of silence. The Doctor looked at her; her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Come here." The Doctor said opening his arms. Romana ran into his embrace and sobbed.

"I really am sorry Theta." Romana said again. The Doctor tightened his embrace around her as if to keep her safe from some invisible foe.

"I know Romana, I know." He said.

"Do you dislike me?" She asked quietly.

"No, I don't dislike you! Romana I love you. You should already know that!" The Doctor said as he kissed the top of her head. Their embrace was broken by the sound of Martha Jones saying 'strange'.

The Doctor was the first to move.

"Come on, we better see what she's up to." He said. Romana wiped the tears off her face and followed the Doctor out of the double doors.

"Doctor, why is the grass on your planet red?" Martha asked with an odd expression.

"Because it is, why is the grass on your planed green?" Romana replied sarcastically. The Doctor glared at her.

"Martha grass varies on every planet." The Doctor added.

"Oh…" Martha muttered she felt like she had offended the Doctor and Romana but she decided to let it go.

"How new is this companion of yours Doctor?" Romana asked.

"She's been with me a while… Why?"

"She seems very new to this world…" Romana said.

"Hey what do mean I seem new to this world?" Martha demanded.

"I only mean you still ask foolish questions…" Romana replied.

"What?" Martha said incredulously.

"Exactly." Romana concluded.

"Anyway, Romana what about this Dalek?" The Doctor changed the subject.

"Oh, I'll take you to the observatory…" Romana swiftly turned and went to another set of doors she waited for the Doctor and Martha to join her and the doors opened. Martha thought the doors had opened by themselves until the exited through the door and he saw that two guards had opened the doors.

"So when you say observatory do you mean it's in space or elsewhere?" Martha asked.

"The observatory isn't a very typical one; you see it uses a form of thermal scanner to detect heat sources. Then one day we received an alert… it had found something, a Dalek underneath the surface of Gallifrey. We immediately tried to destroy it only somehow it reflected the weapons we tried to use against it." Romana explained as they walked through the great citadel of the Time Lords.

"So what exactly can I do about that?" The Doctor asked as they arrived outside the observatory.

"Well we've made a passage way down there… like the mining tunnels on Earth. If you could go down there and sort of help our guards deactivate the Dalek's defences…" Romana said. The observatory's interior was white, and had a lot of things that Martha assumed were computers and other forms of Time Lord technology.

"Alright I'll do it on one condition." The Doctor decided.

"And what would that be my dear Theta." Romana replied like she had an idea of what the Doctor was about to say.

"If you come with me and Martha it'll be like it was in the old days." The Doctor said happily which was followed by his trademark grin. Romana rolled her green eyes.

"Ok I'll come with you both… We'll need to wear these." She handed them each a small mask which would cover their mouths and noses, an assistive breathing apparatus Martha realised.

"Wait where we're going, we won't be able to breathe without wearing one of these?" Martha asked as fear climbed its way up her throat.

"We would but it's better if you wear one as it will purify the air." The Doctor explained.

"Ok." Martha nodded.

"Right lets go…" The Doctor began walking.

"Doctor it's this way." Romana said. She walked towards a door there was a panel, she put her hand on it, the door then slid open to reveal a dark tunnel there was a ladder. Romana removed her long red cloak to reveal a black trouser suit with a red shirt.

"That's more practical…" The Doctor said. Martha wasn't sure if he was talking about Romana removing her Presidential or the sliding door she presumed it was about the cloak.

"Yes it is. After you Theta." Romana said smiling no matter what she said aloud she loved solving mysteries with the Doctor almost as she loved him after all he was her soul mate but if anyone ever knew how soft she could be she would not be amused.

**A/N: So what did you think? Review please and as usual no flame reviews only constructive criticism! In the next chapter the trio delve deep into Gallifrey! **


End file.
